


Sorry

by mymishaandjensenfic (ljunattainable)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Arguing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljunattainable/pseuds/mymishaandjensenfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen feels like a dick for pranking Misha for a whole day, and he's tried to apologise but Misha's having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on [tumblr](http://mymishaandjensenfic.tumblr.com)
> 
> Written just after Jibcon 2014. I thought it was odd the way Jensen kept telling everyone he had to apologize to Misha after the day of pranking him. He also told the story at DC Con in the M&G. And then referenced it during the afternoon panel.

Jensen apologized to Misha the day after the day of the day-long pranks. In fact, he apologized twice. He’s been apologizing at every con since then in a round-about kind of way, by telling the story about how he apologized.

One day, Misha will accept his apology but apparently today, like all the other days, isn’t that day.

Meanwhile, life has gone on as before, as if this thing wasn’t hanging between them. They work together, they play together, they eat together, they laugh together, they sleep together. But Jensen needs Misha to accept his apology and it upsets him more than he’ll ever admit, even to himself, that Misha hasn’t.

Today he asks why, and Misha leans back on the couch and considers Jensen from too far away, one hand holds his wine glass, the other rests on his knee as he taps one finger restlessly.

“You said you were sorry, you didn’t ask for my forgiveness,” Misha says.

Semantics. Jensen can deal with semantics.

“Forgive me?” Jensen says, smiling, relieved that finally he’ll have what he needs. He reaches for his wine glass.

“No.”

Jensen’s hand falters half-way to his glass and his smile slips away. “What?”

Misha takes a gulp of his own wine, which is always a bad sign.

“You were a dick. You and Jared both, but you,” Misha says, pointing a finger at Jensen, “you’re the one who should have known better and you should have stopped. You even said in Rome that you could see I was fed up. Really? You could see that and yet it seemed a good idea to keep going?”

“You’re upset,” Jensen states. He’s surprised though he supposes he shouldn’t be. He feels like crap, again, and he resists the urge to rush forward to hold Misha as he has a feeling it wouldn’t be very well received right now.

“Yeah, I’m fucking upset. I thought you - “ Misha looks down at his glass and huffs a laugh self-consciously. “Never mind.”

“I’m sorry,” Jensen says automatically.

Misha stands up in a rush and little drops of wine fall onto the carpet as the wine in his glass stirs up it’s own little maelstrom to match Misha’s.

“Stop saying you’re sorry. Why do you even have to bring it up all the time? You only want my forgiveness so you can clear your own guilt.”

Jensen stands up too, facing Misha across the coffee table. He tries to look as earnest as he can, which isn’t hard because he means it when he says, “How about if I say it won’t happen again. I promise.”

“Good, better,” Misha sighs, the fight leaving him as quickly as it arrived. “At least that counts for something.”

“So will you come and sit with me?” Jensen asks, holding out a hand.

Misha scowls at Jensen’s hand but takes it and lets himself be led stiffly around the table. Jensen pulls Misha with him down onto the couch as if he’s leading an untrustworthy dog that might turn and bite him any second.

“And for the record, I do,” Jensen says, wrapping an arm around Misha’s shoulders and fighting Misha’s initial resistance to pull him closer.

“Do what?” Misha huffs.

“Love you.”


End file.
